Deconstructing Seto Kaiba
by C-nonymous
Summary: My first fanfic ever. A one-shot and Serenity PoV. Guess who am I pairing up? Sorry, I'm not just good at summaries.


Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction ever. It's a one-shot and a Serenity PoV. Guess who am I pairing up? The timeline for this fanfiction is after the Battle Ship/Duel Tower Arc of the manga. Also, I used the English names of the characters.  
  
Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the original work of Kazuki Takahashi. Only this fanfiction is mine.  
  
Deconstructing Seto Kaiba  
  
He has beautiful blue eyes.  
  
That is the first thing I noticed when I saw him the first time, and it seemed to be downhill from that moment on.  
  
I have been warned enough. It looks like their sole purpose to warn me everyday. Different people, different words, but it all leads up to only one conclusion: better stay away as far as possible from Seto Kaiba.  
  
'He calls me a dog, that moneybags.'  
  
Of course, the frontrunner of the 'alliance against Kaiba' is none other than my big brother, Joey. He has been looked down enough, sneered at a dozen times that he is now fighting back. And in a good way too. His skills at the game have improved a lot. His intensity is at a high, I have seen it when I watch him at his matches. I guess Kaiba's goading have created a positive outcome for my brother.  
  
I have noticed another thing too; when everyone was so busy encouraging my brother during that match against Rishid. I can read it in his eyes, the message that says, 'show me what you've got. Give us the duelist that you have become.' Just for a few seconds, then the mask of emotional unattachment is back.  
  
'He is a heartless bastard.'  
  
A few words added here and there, but the same meaning nonetheless. This is a reminder from both Tristan and Duke. I don't know much what happened before with either of them and Kaiba, but this much is clear: they are staying as much as they can out of his way.  
  
I guess you would too when he has that defensive shield on. Remain aloof, unfriendly and alone. But he is definitely not alone, not really. You only have to look at the cheerful and friendly Mokuba to see that.  
  
Now you really couldn't call that heartless, could you? Not when he extended some medical assistance to Bakura instead of just leaving him unattended as he said he would. And reminding us, albeit a bit late, that the whole damn island is going down. To bury with it all the sad and painful battles that was ever played there. You see, compassion dwells somewhere in that cold and desolate heart of his, ready to extend a helping hand to a needy soul.  
  
'He is so defensive, but I guess it's because he wanted to always protect his brother.'  
  
Ah yes, it's true that Yugi always try to see the good in people. That's positive attitude for you. Even when everyone, including himself, knows that a person is bad, he would still say that there is a reason behind that kind of behavior.  
  
I will agree that behind the aloof facade that Kaiba shows the world is a heart that says, 'I will do everything for you, little brother.' His eyes, that usually looks so cold when looking at others, lights up when it happens to focus on Mokuba. That his brother is very special to him is clear. And if only looks could kill, then those eyes would have slain a lot of people already for having the temerity to make his brother suffer.  
  
'He doesn't have any friends.'  
  
It's true; he is not like Tea who is blessed with a lot of them. She puts much of her trust in her friends, just like Yugi. And who would want to be Kaiba's friend, when it is a well known fact that his scowl is alway there to greet you. I guess it's not easy on his part, being hounded by many due to the fame and fortune that his name invokes. But even if he might consider the whole world as his enemy, everyone knows that there is this one person whom he considers as his best friend, and that is his brother Mokuba.  
  
'He is always misunderstood.'  
  
A saving grace. This, from the absolute authority on Seto Kaiba: his little brother, Mokuba. Where his brother is distant to everybody, Mokuba is willing to be a friend. Where Kaiba is quiet and gloomy, Mokuba is loud and jolly. It seems that he passed all he does not want, or think that he doesn't want, to his brother. Let him be outgoing and happy, and have lots of friends. To enjoy life and youthfulness that he deserves, things that have passed the older brother.  
  
Yes, Mokuba is cheerful for his own good. He talks to everyone, yes, even those who grumble and looks too fierce. Never mind if you are a goody-two- shoes or the ice queen herself, he can charm them all. No wonder everyone wants him, be it innocently or for their own nefarious reasons. The only chink in Kaiba's tough armor.  
  
Oh my God! I just remembered that Mokuba have taken the little ditty that I have written about his brother, the sneak! There I was, in the medical room where Mai was still unconcious, my mind wandering on a certain tall, brown- haired boy. I didn't realized that I have written down something until Mokuba have gotten hold of the paper and was waving it in front his brother's face, who happens to be walking down the hallways at that time. He looked at it, looked at me, and then strode off, putting the note inside one of his pockets. It's not that he glared at me or anything; his look told me that I really don't know him at all.  
  
Well, here we are, waiting for the Kaiba brothers to show up. Wondering if both will perish when the island is destroyed while hoping that they are still alive. The group is not heartless enough to wish Seto Kaiba's death after all. After a long waiting, and without any one of the brothers, the ship has taken off to be safe from the explosion of the island.  
  
Just when we thought that they have not survived, they appeared in the jet that flew beside us. It seems like they won't be going back with us to Domino City. But before the jet flew away, my eyes came in contact with a set of blue ones. For just a moment, his eyes searched mine, its coldness gone, as if to get some answers. Mine looked back at his, and I was a bit astonished. His eyes hold some promise.  
  
We will meet again. Soon.  
  
I can't wait. 


End file.
